The Digital Collection
by Psycho Supernova
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and one shots for the Digimon fandom. Includes all genre's and most pairings. Only friendship based Sorato. Sorry but I'm not a fan of them romantically. Ratings go from G to PG-13. Enjoy!
1. Prompt 1: YumYum fudge

**The Digi Collection**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: First Digiomon fic ever! Hehe. Thank you Katie, for getting me hooked. Anyway, this is, like the name says, a collection of one shots and drabbles, some connect, some have nothing to do with the others at all. However, they are _all_ Digimon. Ratings as of now will bounce between G and PG-13. It will contain every genre I can fit from Angst, to Romance and everything in between. I will use a wide variety of pairings (not all romatic either.) I'm talking Taito, Yamaichi, Joushiro, Takari, Daikeru, DaiKen, Yakeru, Mira, and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to list and you're probably to lazy to read :3

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

And without further ado...

--

**Prompt 1 (given to me by Katie Ichijouji): Taito. Hot fudge and leather comedy (some romance). PG-13**

--

Seventeen year old Yagami Taichi stared at his boyfriend, seventeen year old Ishida Yamato. Yamato stared back at him...or rather, _glared_ back at him.

"Taichi."

The brunett grinned at his boyfriend.

"Yes Yama?"

The blond's eyebrow twitched.

"Why are we working in an ice cream parlor?"

"Cause I need a job."

"Yes...but why me too?"

"...You're cute in the uniform."

Yamato twitched again, and looked at his "uniform".

"What uniform? It's black pants, a white polo, and an apron!"

The brunett kissed his love's cheek.

"Ok, then it's the apron."

Before Yamato could respond, their boss stuck his head around the doorway at them,

"I've got an order boys. I need you to find the container of hot fudge. We're running low up front."

The two got to work; Yamato grumbling, and Tai grinning. A short while later, Tai's eyes widened. Yamato raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

The brunett pointed wordlessly at what he had accidentally uncovered beneath a tub of peanut butter topping. Yamato looked, and blinked.

"Are those...leather bondage strips?"

"L-looks like..."

"...Why the hell are they in an ice cream parlor?"

"...Should we _really_ think about that?"

"Good point."

The blond poked at the cords. Tai shook his head,

"Weird. Right. I was looking for the hot fudge."

As his boyfriend continued his search, Yamato grinned. /_Payback time Tai!_/

He grabbed the cords and snuck up behind the brunett. Tai jerked in surprise when Yamato grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back.

"What the-?"

He backed into a shelf, knocking down the missing container of hot fudge. The thick, cold syrup oozed its way over his head and down his shirt. Yamato grinned,

/_This is turning out better then I thought_./

He licked at the chocolate on Tai's cheek.

"Mmmm."

Tai gasped when his mischievious lover continued to lick; down his neck, across his collar bone, hands traveling up his sticky polo. The adventurous appendages ghosted lightly accross his abs. Tai shivered.

"Ooooohhh. Yama."

Yamato stopped his exploration of Tai's throat to suck at a patch of fudge. The other boy groaned.

"Yaamaaaa. You're...gonna leave...a mark."

Yamato stopped just long enough to breathe into his ear,

"_Good_."

His hands slid up to tweak rosy nipples, eliciting another gasp from the brunett.

"Oh Yama-"

"_What the hell are you doing?!_"

The boys' heads whipped around. Their boss stared at them, shocked.

/_Oh...crap_..., they thought simultaneously. Their boss found his voice.

"You _spilled _the fudge!"

He stomped over to them and poked Yamato in the chest.

"And _you_," he pointed to the bonds, "ask before you use someone else's stuff."

He grinned suddenly, "I'll lend you the whole kit next time, if you do. Now. Clean up the fudge!"

He turned on his heel and left, closing the storeroom door behind him. After a moment, Tai turned back to Yamato.

"That...was way weird, ne Yama?...Yama?"

The blond was giving him a predatory grin.\par "I'd better clean up the fudge like I was told, ne Tai-chan?"

"Y-Yama?", the other boy stuttered blushing. Yamato licked his chin.

"You know...I think I like working in an ice cream parlor."

Tai gulped and his boyfriend descended on him,

/_What have I gotten myself into this time?_/

--

A/N: Yay for prompt one! And thank you Katie for the idea. I think it's because of work that it came into being. (She and I work together in an ice cream parlor)

Unfortunately we don't have hot boys making out, but we _do_ have peanut butter topping. And hot fudge. Really, really, _ really_ good homemade hot fudge. :3

If anyone has a prompt they'd like to see drabble-fied, just let me know. (Oh...and I don't do Sorato as anything other than friendship or one sided Sorato)

Read and Review Plz. :3

Psycho Supernova


	2. Prompt 2: CANDY!

**The Digital Collection**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: This was inspired by mentols, my friend Kaite, and silliness. It was originally supposed to be prompt 3 (I've typed and written up to 4) but since 2 got deleted and I have to retype it, I decided to just switch the numbers a bit. :) I hope you enjoy and thank you to CrestOfGeass and Saraih Teh Great for your reviews. I promise to write up your promt requests as soon as I possibly can!

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

**Prompt 3: Fruity Mentols! XD Inspired by me buying mentols, and Katie Ichijouji…being herself outside of where we work. Daikeru-friendship/comedy. G**

"Man, I haven't had these in _forever_!"

Daisuke grinned down at his purchase. T.K. Looked over,

"What'd you get?"

"Mentols! Mint and strawberry."

Takeru grinned.

"I used to eat the mint ones all the time. Can I have one?"

"Sure. Mint or strawberry?"

"Hmmm. Strawberry."

Daisuke popped a mint one into his mouth, then popped out a strawberry one. T.K. took it.

"What do they taste like?"

A wide grin split across Daisuke's face.

"Like candy!"

Takeru snorted.

"They _are_ candy Dais."

"…I know that."

Takeru popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Hey! They _do_ taste like candy!"

A/N: Yes. We did have that conversation. :) Yes it was silly. And yes it will most likely occur again.


	3. Prompt 3: Pizza Hut

**The Digi Collection**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: Ok. This was originally supposed to be the second prompt posted, but my computer deleted it for some reason :/ Meaning I needed to find time to retype it…and get my notebook back since I forgot it at my uncle's house on Thanksgiving…but here it is! (Finally. I know Katie's been waiting for me to re-type it J )

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

And without further ado...

--

**Prompt 2 : Daikeru friendship inspired by a real life trip to Pizza Hut involving me, Katie Ichijouji, and our friend Jason (who cosplays a very amusing fem-InuYasha XD) (Oh…and yes. Katie really did this and I reacted the way TK did…while Jay was in the bathroom)**

"…And then, then he screamed 'Get the muffins away from me'!"

The girls across the table burst into a fit of laughter at the story.

"Oh my gosh T.K.! Seriously? But your brother's so _cool_!"

The fifteen year old blond grinned, blue eyes sparkling,

"Oh he is. Just not when I throw muffins at him in his sleep."

Daisuke snickered,

"I don't even _want_ to know why Yamato's afraid of you and muffins."

Takeru grinned.

"No. No you don't."

He took a large bite out of his slice of pizza. The girls giggled again and excused themselves to "freshen up". T.K. turned to ask Daisuke what he thought of their dates…and stopped. He stared for a second…ten seconds…thirty seconds…

"Dai…"

"Hm?"

Were you just…sniffing the spices?"

"…Yeah…"

"_Why?_"

Daisuke shrugged.

"They smell good."

T.K. stared at him for about a minute, before dropping his face into his palms and sighing. Daisuke blinked innocently.

"T.R.?"

"Of al the random things to do in a pizza place…you sniff the spices?"

"Something wrong with that?"

Takeru met his friends eyes and chuckled.

/_Oh Daisuke…__**what**__ am I going to do with you?_/

"Nope. Nothing at all.

A/N: And that was pizza prompt! ^^ Hehe. It's always amusing when your friends have moments like these.

And those requseted promts are done! They shall be posted soon. :)


	4. Prompt 4: MUFFINS!

**The Digital Collection**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N:

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

**Prompt 4: This goes back to Prompt 3 when TK mentions Matt being afraid of muffins. Here's why. 4 year old Takeru, 7 year old Yamato. Yakeru Comedy/Brotherlyness(Not incest!) G **

Four year old Ishida Takeru toddled up to his elder brother smiling.

"Nini!"

The seven year old looked up from his kiddie drum.

"What?"

T.K. held out his hands proudly.

"Look wha' I made!"

Yamato stared at the …thing in his baby brothers hands. It…looked like it was starting back. Hecould have _sworn_ it grinned at him.

"Kaaaa-chaaaan!! Takeru's got a monster in his hands!"

Natsuko came over and looked.

"That's just a muffin sweetie, with a chocolate chip happy face."

The young blond stared at his brother's muffin again.

"Muffins are scary."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The muffin chuckled at the boy before it; the chocolaty face twisting into a frightening parody of sugary goodness.

"Come here Yamato-chan. I want to show you something."

Yamato shuddered.

"No thanks. I'm not supposed to talk to strange snacks."

The muffin grinned it's unholy grin, revealing its sharp, sprinklely teeth.

"That wasn't a request my darling dinner."

It swelled suddenly; growing larger and larger until it could eat a child in a single bite. It lunged at him, mouth gaping-------

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! _Don't!!!!!!_"

Natsuko and Hiroaki raced into the boys' room. Natsuko threw her arms around oldest child.

"Yamato! Honey, what is it?"

T.K. stared at his big brother from his bed, wide eyed. Never had he seen his brother freak out like that before. Yamato was the brave one. He wasn't afraid of anything! Yamato shivered in his mother's arms.

"I-it tried to _eat_ me! It wanted to eat _me_!"

Hiroaki smoothed his sons ruffled hair,

"What did son?"

Yamato sniffled.

"Th-the muffin."

His parents stared at him. Takeru blinked…and burst out laughing. So much his belief in Yamato's courage. The seven year old just glared at the younger boy.

…Although…he never was able to quell his fear of muffins…especially in Takeru's hands.


	5. Prompt 5: Betrayl?

**The Digital Collection**

A/N: And here is prompt 5, formerly prompt 6. ( I haven't posted the original # 5 because it's a cookie from an old fic series and the author hasn't gotten back to me on whether or not I

can…so…if I get the OK it'll be posted later) Anyway here it is! ^_^ I hope you like it 3

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

**Prompt 5 (Requested by Crest of Geass): Kaizer Ken/Koushiro. Genius-shipping , a bit of almost angst…and it's on the shouta side. Their ages are 12 and 15 like in the dub. PG-13**

_/I shouldn't be doing this…I shouldn't be letting __**him**__ do this…/_

"Ah!"

The red heads thoughts were cut off abruptly when his younger lover bit his neck sharply. The other boy chuckled darkly.

"What's wrong Koushiro? Having second thoughts?"

Izumi "Izzy" Koushiro shot him a small glare.

"I've never _not_ had second thoughts Ken. This is _wrong_. You're too young…and what you're doing here in the Digital World is wrong."

Kens violet eyes narrowed on Izzy's black; pretty mouth twisting.

"Then _why_ are you here with me? Why do you help me?"

"…Intellectual stimulation."

Ken stared at the older boy for a moment, before letting out a dark chuckle.

"Oh Izzy, Izzy, _Izzy_."

Izzy sat up and pushed the other boy off of him.

"I told you! To _you_ it's-"

"_Koushiro_. Yes, I know. It's Izzy only to your precious _Digidestined _friends."

The black haired boy snarled at him. Izzy winced. Ken threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll be in the control room"

Izzy watched the young _/Too young!/_ boy throw on his body suit and storm out. He sighed, grabbed his pants and headed out of the bedroom. A Gazimon smirked knowingly at him

when he passed it in the hall, muttering a quiet 'traitor'. The red head sighed and rested his forehead against the control room door. He knew very well what the Kaizers (willing)

followers thought of him…but it still hurt to hear. He shook his head and entered the room. Ken had the schematics up for his new type of dark ring. Izzy leaned over his shoulder,

breathing in his scent.

"That ring won't be strong enough to control Skull Greymon. "

Ken glanced at the fifteen year old out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh no?"

"No…but I know how you can make it strong enough."

Ken's breath caught.

"Do you?...Can you truly betray the others enough to tell me though? Thus far all you've done is distract them until my towers were up."

Izzy bit his lip. _/Can I do it? Why would I do it?...for __**him**__?...Maybe…/_

"It's your decision Koushiro."

Izzy smiled suddenly, feeling something ease in his chest as he made his choice.

A/N: Heh. After writing this and having to think about the pairing…I'm going to have to agree with Crest of Geass. Genius-shipping is pretty hot :3 I had a lot of fun thinking this up and

bouncing some ideas around with Katie Ichijouji. And tada! Here is the result! ^^ I actually ended up writing it while I was at work. ^_^;; (Shh. Don't tell my boss XD) Lol.


	6. Prompt 6: Sora Hates Tomatos :3

**The Digital Collection**

A/N: Prompt 6 (was seven til…well I explained that in a past chapters authors note ^^;;)

"Talking"

/_Thoughts_/

**Prompt 6 (Requested by Sarai Teh Great): One sided Sorato, Tamato/Yakeru. Incest. PG-13 **

This was going to be great! Sora nearly giggled in glee. Her boyfriend of six months, Ishida Yamato, the (in most people's opinions) hottest guy in school, was home alone today. Finally! She was going to get him to say 'I love you'. He was far to shy (in her opinion) to say it with people around. And being so popular, he _always_ had people around.

She paused at his front door and tried the knob. It was unlocked. The cinnamon haired girl bit her lip to keep from giggling. It was going to be _so _ easy to catch her sweetie unaware. She snuck over to his bedroom door and froze. She heard a soft moan. A frown etched its way across her pretty face. /That doesn't sound like Matt./

She cracked the door open, and almost fainted in shock. Inside Matt, her fifteen year old rock star boyfriend…was straddling his twelve year old brother, kissing him senseless! As she watched, Matts hands made their way up Takeru's shirt. The smaller blond moaned into the kiss again and slipped a hand down to his brothers pants. The other he moved up to tangle in Yamato's silky hair.

As Sora watched, stunned, Yamato trailed kisses down TK's neck. Takeru opened one big, beautiful blue eye, and locked it with Sora's brown. He smirked. The girl pulled away horrified. /Oh God! OhGodohGodohGod!/

She backed into a small end table, yelped a bit, and turned and fled the house.

In the room-

Yamato looked up,

"Did you hear something Takeru?"

The younger boy got up to push the door closed, and locked it.

"Nothing but te wind Nii-chan."

He paused at the window to watch his brothers girlfriend run into oncoming traffic…miraculously not getting hit. She _did_ trip on the sidewalk though. TK smirked and turned his attention back to his beautiful brother, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"…How'd the door open?"

TK pushed him back on the bed and straddled him.

"Nothing but the wind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And there it is. One of my all time favorite Digimon pairings btw :3 I hope you all enjoyed it.

...And I don't hate Sora...I just hate her paired with Yamato. Stick her with Izzy, Joe, or Mimi and I'm a happy little ducky.


End file.
